defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Lockheed F-104 Starfighter
thumb|400px Algemeen De Lockheed F-104 Starfighter was een van de bekendste supersonische eenmotorige Amerikaanse gevechtsvliegtuigen van de vorige eeuw dat werd ontworpen ter opvolging van de F-100 Super Sabre. Het toestel was bij de USAF van 1958-1967 operationeel en deed daarna nog tot de definitieve uitfasering in de VS tot 1975 dienst bij de Air National Guard. De F-104 werd door de VS onder meer in gevechtsacties gebruikt in Vietnam en in Pakistan. Het toestel bezat de twijfelachtige eer het slechtste veiligheidsrecord te vestigen... Ook de later aan het licht gekomen omkoopschandalen – waarvan bij Europese aankoop in diverse gevallen sprake was geweest – deden de naam en faam van het toestel geen eer aan. De Starfighter was de standaard jachtbommenwerper van de NATO in de periode 1961-1985 waarna het, meestal door de F-16, werd vervangen. Ook in de Koninklijke Luchtmacht heeft het toestel jarenlang dienst gedaan. Geschiedenis In 1951 deed "Kelly" Johnson, hoofdontwerper van de Lockheed Skunk Works bij een bezoek aan de Amerikaanse piloten die vochten in de Koreaanse oorlog de kennis op voor een toestel dat zij het liefst wilden hebben. De piloten vochten toen in de F-86 Sabre tegen MiG-15's. Dat toestel was volgens de Amerikaanse piloten superieur aan de Sabre en zij vroegen om een kleiner vliegtuig met goede prestaties. Na terugkeer in de Verenigde Staten begon Johnson meteen aan het ontwerp van het gevraagde toestel. In maart was het ontwerpteam geformeerd en begon men verschillende ontwerpen uit te werken. Deze varieerden in gewicht van 3600 kilogram tot 23.000 kilogram. In november 1952 ging een vervolgstudie van start om de ervaringen verder uit te werken die waren opgedaan met de ontworpen toestellen. Dit resulteerde in de Lockheed L-246 die een gewicht had van ongeveer 5400 kg. De L-246 kwam goed overeen met de latere Starfighter. Het ontwerp werd eveneens in november 1952 voorgelegd aan de USAF. Zij waren geïnteresseerd in het ontwerp en schreven een competitie uit voor concurrerende toestellen. Hierop kwamen 3 aanvullende ontwerpen binnen: * de Republic AP-55, een verbeterde versie van het prototype XF-91 Thunderceptor; * de North American NA-212, die uiteindelijk evolueerde tot de F-107; * de Northrop N-102 Fang, die met de nieuwe General Electric J-79-motor was uitgerust. Hoewel de extra concurrenten interessant waren, had Lockheed een voorsprong opgebouwd, waardoor het een ontwerpcontract kreeg in maart 1953 voor de bouw van 2 prototypen. Het werk vorderde snel, in april van dat jaar was de mock-up, een schaalmodel op ware grootte, gereed en in mei werd begonnen met de bouw van de twee prototypen. In die tijd was de voorziene J-79 motor nog niet klaar. Om deze reden kregen beide prototypen de Wright J-65 motor toebedeeld. Dit was een licentie van de Armstrong Siddeley Sapphire. Begin 1954 was het eerste toestel gereed en vloog voor het eerst (maiden flight) op 4 maart van dat jaar. De totale ontwerptijd van tekening naar vliegend prototype duurde nog geen twee jaar, ongehoord voor die tijd. Voor huidige ontwerpen is het ook ongehoord, daar een ontwerp nu zo'n 10-15 jaar in beslag neemt. Ontwerp Om de gewenste prestaties te bereiken, koos Lockheed voor de minimalistische benadering: een ontwerp dat uitging van het lichtste, meest aërodynamische ontwerp rond een krachtige motor. De raket op wielen was een feit. De nadruk lag op het verminderen van luchtweerstand en massa. Vleugel en romp Het vleugelontwerp was revolutionair. De meeste jachtvliegtuigen van toen (en nu) maken gebruik van pijlvleugels of deltavleugels. Dit geeft een balans tussen aërodynamica, draagkracht en ruimte (intern) voor brandstof en apparatuur. Tests door Lockheed toonden echter aan dat de meest efficiënte vorm voor supersonische vluchten was een uiterst kleine, rechte, trapezoidale vleugel die in het midden van de romp werd geplaatst. De vleugel was extreem dun, met een dikte-koorde verhouding van 3.36%. Het aspect ratio bedraagt 2.45. De uiteinden van de vleugels waren zo dun (0.41 mm) en uiterst scherp dat dit een gevaar voor de onderhoudstechnici vormde dat deze moesten worden afgedekt met speciale hoezen. De "dikte" van de vleugels betekende dat hier geen plaats was voor interne brandstof of het landingsgestel. Deze vonden hun plaats in de romp. Een stabilisator (horizontaal kielvlak) werd bovenop de staart gemonteerd om het overtrekken te beperken. Omdat de verticale kielvlakken korter waren dan de vleugels (en dus aërodynamisch even effectief), kon gebruik worden gemaakt van het wing on rudder effect. Om dit effect extra te compenseren werden de vleugels onder 10º neerwaartse hoek geplaatst. De vleugels hadden zowel leading- en trailing-edge flaps.om de wendbaarheid van het toestel te verbeteren. De combinatie zorgde voor extreem lage luchtweerstand, behalve bij een grote angle of attack. Dit betekende dat alles aan de Starfighter goed was, behalve de draaisnelheid. Het toestel werd zeer gevoelig en daardoor ook onvergeeflijk voor vliegerfouten. Er werden verschillende trainingsversies van de Starfighter gebouwd. Ze waren aan de buitenkant gelijk aan de eenpersoonsversie, maar het boordkanon en een brandstoftank moesten wijken voor de extra plaats in de cockpit. Sommige typen tweezitters waren inzetbaar onder oorlogsomstandigheden (combat-capable). Motor De F-104 was gebouwd rond de General Electric J-79 turbojet motor, gevoed door twee luchtinlaten aan de zijkant van de romp. In de inlaten zijn gaten gemaakt om bij lage snelheid (zoals de start) extra lucht naar binnen te zuigen. In tegenstelling tot enkele andere supersonische jachtbommenwerpers heeft het toestel geen variabele luchtinlaten. De verhouding vermogen:weerstand is fenomenaal, wat een maximum snelheid toestaat van boven Mach 2 (of twee keer de geluidssnelheid). De topsnelheid van de Starfighter werd beperkt door de aluminium huid en de temperatuurlimiet van de motor. In latere versies werd het vermogen opgevoerd met bijna 20%. Uitrusting en bewapening Vroege Starfighters gebruikten een schietstoel die door de vloer van de cockpit schoot (Lockheed C-1). Dit uit voorzorg omdat men bang was dat de piloot tegen de staart sloeg. Dit was problematisch bij ontsnapping op lage hoogte en hierbij verloren ca. 21 USAF vliegers het leven. De omlaag gaande schietstoel werd gevolgd door een krachtige schietstoel die omhoog schoot, de Lockheed C-2. Deze kon veilig overweg met de staart, echter was een minimum snelheid van 170 km/u nodig om hem te kunnen benutten. De meeste export Starfighters werden later uitgerust met een Martin-Baker schietstoel met zero/zero capaciteit. Deze kon zelfs op de grond nog worden gebruikt. De eerste USAF Starfighters bezaten een AN/ASG-14T ranging radar, TACAN en de AN/ARC-34 UHF radio. De latere versies waren uitgerust met de geavanceerde North American NASARR radar, een infraroodvizier, het Litton LN-3 traagheidsnavigatiesysteem en een computer. Eind jaren '60 ontwikkelde men voor de Italiaanse luchtmacht (AMI) een geavanceerdere versie van de Starfighter, de F-104S, als een onderscheppingvliegtuig dat inzetbaar is in alle weersomstandigheden. De F-104S werd uitgerust met een NASAAR R21-G met indicator voor bewegende doelen en een continuous-wave doelvolgradar voor semi-active radar homing raketten als de AIM-7 Sparrow en Selenia Aspide. Door de hoeveelheid avionica moest het kanon wijken. Rond 1985 werden de overgebleven F-104S gemoderniseerd tot F-104S ASA (Aggiornamento Sistema d'Arma, of Gemoderniseerd Wapensysteem). Deze werd uitgerust met de uiterst moderne en kleinere Fiat R21G/M1 radar zodat het kanon kon terugkeren. De vaste bewapening van de F-104 was één M61 Vulcan 20 mm Gatling gun. De Starfighter was het eerste type dat hiermee werd uitgerust. Het wapen heeft een vuurkracht van 600 granaten per minuut. Het kanon bevatte in de Starfighter maximaal 725 granaten. Aan bewapening kon worden meegenomen twee AIM-9 Sidewinder raketten aan vleugeltips of zoals bij de Koninklijke Luchtmacht versie aan de romp. Als alternatief konden aan de vleugeltips 2 externe brandstoftanks worden bevestigd. Vanaf de F-104C bevatte het toestel 1 centerline en 2 hardpoints onder de vleugels voor o.a. bommen, het B-43 of B-61 kernwapen, houders met ongeleide raketten of extra brandstoftanks. De centerline pylon kon twee extra Sidewinder raketten meenemen, echter hadden hier de raketten door de geringe afstand tot de grond ernstig van te lijden. Impressie De Starfighter werd vroeger beschouwd als een zwaargewicht onder de gevechtstoestellen. Plaatsing bij een Starfighter squadron betekende dat de piloot tot de betere van de betrokken luchtmacht behoorde, omdat het toestel geen fouten vergaf. Het was het eerste toestel dat langdurig Mach 2 kon vliegen tijdens de vlucht en de snelheid en klimvermogen spreken nog steeds tot de verbeelding. Door gebruik te maken van aanvallen met hoge snelheid en goed gebruikmakend van de verhouding vermogen:gewicht (thrust-to-weight ratio) was het toestel goed bij aanvallen op gronddoelen. In close combat (dogfight) met een ander toestel was hij echter kansloos door de trage wendbaarheid van het toestel. Enkele gebruikers verloren bijna 50% van de aangeschafte Starfighters. Deze verliesratio's waren erg variabel; de Spaanse luchtmacht verloor geen enkele Starfighter en de Duitse luchtmacht zeer veel. De Starfighter was favoriet onder Italiaanse piloten, hoewel het verliesratio ook hier geen nul bedroeg. De laatste Starfightercrash ter wereld vond in 2002 plaats op de vliegbasis Leeuwarden, het was een Italiaan. Dienstperiode De F-104A diende slechts kort in de USAF (in het luchtverdedigingcommando) als een interceptievliegtuig. op 18 mei 1958 vestigde een F-104A een wereldrecord voor de snelheid (2260 km/h). Op 13 december 1958 bereikte een F-104A een hoogte van 20.000 meter in een recordtijd van slechts 3 min. 42,99 sec. Op 14 december 1959 vestigde een F-104C een hoogterecord (31,5 km). De Starfighter was het eerste toestel dat gelijktijdig wereldrecordhouder was van snelheid, hoogte en klimsnelheid. De opvolger (F-104C) werd ingezet bij het USAF tactisch commando. Hij werd gebruikt als jachtbommenwerper. In de Vietnamoorlog werd het toestel ingezet als luchtoverwichtsjager (hoewel het weinig in luchtgevechten betrokken raakte) en in de luchtsteuntaak. De USAF kocht slechts 296 Starfighters en was niet tevreden met het toestel. Vanaf 1965 werden de toestellen versneld uigefaseerd. In die tijd zocht Luftwaffe een multi-role vliegtuig. De Starfighter werd voorgesteld aan de Duitsers en herbewerkt van een jachtvliegtuig voor goed weer in een complexere variant voor alle weersomstandigheden. Dit toestel boorde de nieuwe markt aan: de NAVO-landen. In totaal werden van de F-104G 2578 toestellen in zowel de Verenigde Staten als elders gebouwd (o.a. bij Fokker) voor verschillende landen zoals Canada, West-Duitsland, Italië, Nederland, België, Pakistan, China (Taiwan) en Japan. Noorwegen, Denemarken, Griekenland, Turkije en Spanje kregen hun Starfighters onder een militair hulpprogramma (MDAP). De J-79 motor werd in licentie in Europa gebouwd. De zogenaamde "Aankoop van de Eeuw" genereerde een aanzienlijke omzet voor Lockheed, maar een schandaal in Europa, waar de Duitse minister van defensie Franz Josef Strauss bijna tot aftreden werd gedwongen. Prins Bernhard bleek in de zogenaamde Lockheed-affaire gevoelig geweest te zijn voor omkoping, wat hij later ook toegaf. Hij kreeg van Lockheed giften in waarde van meer dan $1 miljoen. Velen in Nederland meenden dat de aankoop van de Starfighter gepaard was gegaan met ontoelaatbare Amerikaanse druk. het politieke debat daarover werd overschaduwd door de hoge verliezen aan toestellen door technische mankementen. In Duitsland stortten 292 van de 916 toestellen neer, waarbij 115 piloten omkwamen - ook in Nederland stortte een fors aantal toestellen neer. Door het bekendworden van de omkoping ging het reeds verlieslijdende bedrijf bijna failliet. De Duitse controverse omtrent de Starfighter leidde tot een plaat van Robert Calvert (of Hawkwind), getiteld "Captain Lockheed and the Starfighters". Nadat de zoon van de nieuwe minister van defensie, Kai-Uwe von Hassel, omkwam bij een crash leidde dit tot het lied "Starfighter F-104G". De F-104 werd vanaf eind jaren '70 vervangen, vaak door de F-16. De Italiaanse luchtmacht bleef tot 2004 vliegen met de Starfighter. Bijnamen De Starfighter werd aangeduid als 'one-O-four', 'bemande raket', 'raket op wielen', 'Zipper' of 'Zip-104'. Bij de Japanse luchtmacht was het bekend als 'Eiko' (glorie). Andere, minder vleiende bijnamen zijn: 'flying coffin', 'witwenmacher', 'widowmaker', of 'erdnagel' (haring). De Pakistaanse luchtmacht doopte het toestel 'Badmash' (hooligan), bij de Italianen stond hij bekend als de 'Spillone' (spijker). De motor van de Starfighter maakte bij een bepaald motorvermogen een zeer kenmerkend loeiend geluid, wat leidde tot de bijnaam 'howling howland'. category:Gevechtsvliegtuigen